The First Mission. Nova and Starfire Tag Team Adventure!
It had been a mouth since Starfire joined the Revolutionary Army. She had gotten use to most of the people there. Some like the leader of the Army Dragon and Nova the Blur. Others like Kuma or as she had nicked named him Paw man it was a little harder to get use to. She spent most of her time in the training hall. Since she had nothing else to do she wanted to be stronger for when she got her first mission. She was taking a break from training and having a chat with her sword. Sword: '''I'm just saying you need to cool it down a bit. There's nothing here that wants to harm you. '''Starfire Thinking: '''I know that but that doesn't mean the outside world doesn't want to harm me. I need to keep my guard up just in case though. '''Sword: '''So your saying the poor kid that tapped your shoulder deserved the broken nose. '''Starfire thinking: No I didn't mean to do that and you know it. I did say I was sorry after doesn't that count. Sword: 'Oh yes I'm sorry I broke your nose please forgive me. He's still scared of you. Next time look before you punch. '''Starfire thinking: '''Fine fine, Man your a pain. '''Sword: '''And you are an idiot girl. '''Starfire thinking: '''I need to get back to training. ''Starfire got up from her seat and started to run around the training hall. Her sword sighed and figured she would tune him out. Two men stood in the doorway watching her. They both smiled. 'Phoenix: '''You know with all this training you could be socialising? We could teach you some new things? '''Static: '''Tch. You look weak missy. Watch how a real man does it!! ''Static then flew into the hallway and began to rub his cheek. 'Nova: '''Where is this real man then? '''Static: '''ITS ME YOU IDIOT!!! '''Phoenix: '''You did kinda deserve that . . . '''Static: '''SHUT UP!!! ''At that moment Dragon appeared at the other entrance to the hallway. The second entrance was placed on the opposite side of the hallway. He smiled as he saw all four in the hallway. 'Dragon: '''Ahh. Just the people I wanted to see. I need one of you three to take Starfire on her first missi~ ''Before he finished his sentence, a cloud shaped like Static and Phoenix stood in there place, both were seen running down the hallway. 'Static: '''I AINT NO BABYSITTER!!! '''Phoenix: '''Sorry but I'm more of a Ladies man not a tomboys teacher. ''Nova was left next to Starfire with more of a 'what the hell just happened' expression on his face. Starfire shrugged and spoke. 'Starfire: '''I don't really need a babysitter but if someone has to go with me I wouldn't mind Nova cause he's the only one that didn't run away like a chicken just now. Besides I'M NOT A TOMBOY STATIC. Man how many times must I tell him before he learns. ''Nova shrugged. 'Nova: '''Baka's don't learn I suppose? ''A faint voice was heard in the background, as Nova, Starfire and Dragon stood silent. 'Static: '''im not a bakaaaaaaa '''Dragon: '*Sigh* 'Nova: '*Sigh* 'Starfire: '*Sigh* 'Dragon: '''Anyway. I would like you two to go on a small reconaissance task for me. A ship. Informant's tell me it's disguised as a navy ship but smuggles slaves. I need you both to check it out. If there are slaves. Free them. ''Starfire's hands formed into fists as she tries not to let it bother her. '''Starfire: Those idiots don't know when to quit. We'll do it's not right for them to treat others like that. I hate people like that. Nova: 'What are the co-ordinates Senpai? ''Starfire at first had no clue what Nova was talking about but then it hit her. She felt like a idiot for not realizing they needed to know where to go. 'Starfire: '''I guess we need them to help the people become free. '''Nova: '*Facepalm* . . . You really are opening up here hehe. 'Dragon: '''Hehheh. ''Both of them looked at Starfire awaiting a response. Starfire's eye twitched from Nova's comment. '''Starfire: This gives me a reason to kick some ass. And to show them not to mess with people that's all. And besides Baka Nova who would want to open up to you. Dragon snickered as he watched the two have a cute bicker. '' '''Nova: '''IM NOTA BAKA!!! Your just naive hehehe ''Starfire blushed and then, turned away to hide the blush. Starfire: I maybe naive but you will always be a idiot Nova. Now quit acting like a child so we can start the mission before it's to late. Starfire turned back around after she was sure she wasn't blushing anymore. She couldn't quite meet the worlds most wanted man eyes as she asked. Starfire: '''So how far is the ship that carring them? '''Dragon: '''hmm . . about two day's travel. I guess you two will be stuck alone until then. '''Starfire and Nova: '''EH!? '''Dragon: '''It seems so. '''Starfire: Oh Joy I get stuck with the biggest idiot in the world for two days. If you try anything I swear you will have a very painful death. This is worse than hell. And that's saying something. Nova: '''Oioi if anything you'll try stuff on me. So . . . uhh . . . Im taken? Yeah . . Im uhh . . taken hehe Starfire: I feel sorry for the women. She has to deal with you all the time. Fine lets just go and get this over with so we can go on with our lives and pretend nothing happened. '''Nova: Ok ok im single still . . but don't get any ideas. We need a boat before we go aswell baka. Dragon: 'Such careless people hehe. ''Starfire looks at Nova. 'Starfire: '''I woundn't be caught dead dating you Baka. Besides Your not my type and you would never be my type. I need to go pack so I'm ready for anything. '''Nova: '*sweatdrops* Starfire leaves to pack her things, Nova turns to Dragon. 'Nova: '''Is this for that . . . '''Dragon: '''Yes. '''Nova: '''I already said sorry. '''Dragon: '''Go and pack your things. There is a boat waiting for you two. ''Starfire however was trying to calm herself down before she blew up half her bed again. She liked having a bed thank you very much. Even though she would never be caught dead saying that outloud. After she packed her bags and got everything she would need she checked to make sure nothing was missing. After she was happy she headed towards the front door to wait for Nova. 'Starfire: '''I hope that Baka Nova shows up soon. Hope we get there on time before it's to late. God what am I saying why do I care so much. '''Sword: '''Because you can relate towards them in some way. ''Starfire sighed because she knew her sword was right. No matter how tough she acted she was still a human on the inside even if most didn't see her as one. As she stood there she couldn't help think about everything that happened and thought finally she might get close to a answer she has been looking for. At that time Static appeared and gave her a playful Nuggy. 'Static: '''GOTCHA!!!! ''As Starfire tried to get out Static suddenly flew off of her once more, this time he rubbed his butt as Phoenix stood next to Starfire with his leg raised slightly, indicating that he had kicked Static. 'Static: '''WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!! '''Phoenix: '''Your so mean toward's the feminine beauties of the world. Isn't that right Starfire Chwa~ ''Phoenix then flew at Static, he then got up rubbing his cheeck. 'Starfire: '''DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PHOENIX! '''Phoenix: '''So cold . . . . . ''Nova then appeared on a small raft looking angrily at a snickering Dragon. '' '''Nova: '''You idiot's should use a mop to clean the floor instead of your faces . . . . on second thought, scratch that it improves your faces. '''Phoenix and Static: '''WHAT WAS THAT LIGHT HEAD!!! Starfire: He's right it would improve both your faces. Well Baka lets get going as we don't got all day. ''Starfire jumped into the raft like it was nothing. She smiled as she smelled the sea air. It then set sail as the two sat facing away from one another, Static and Phoenix gave them both the finger and went back into the town. Dragon merely stood facing the east as the duo began there adventure. 'Nova: '''You still remember what to do right? hehe. ''Starfire rolled her eyes and decide to have a little fun. ''Starfire'':' No I totally forgot what are we doing again? ''Nova took an anime expression as the colour popped out of him and he fell to his knees looking down in the boat. '' '''Nova: '''Whywhywhywhywhy!!! ''Starfire couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh like she was crazy. The way he acted was just to good. After she calmed herself she looked at Nova with a grin on her face. Starfire: 'Baka Nova I know what the mission is. We need to find the ship that is disguised as a navy ship and free the people on it. Why did you think I would forget something like that? ''Nova froze as the colour jumped back in him, he then sat up and smiled cheekily while rubbing the back of his head. 'Nova: '''Because I forgot myself . . . . . hehe ''Starfire face palmed when he said that. She was starting to wonder who would be taking care of who durning this mission. 'Starfire: '''You are the most STUPIDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. And that is saying something since the way I lived. Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF NITHER ONE OF US REMEMBERED WHAT WE NEED TO DO. It would be a world of TROUBLE YOU FREAKING IDIOT. Now that you know what we have to do set course to the Fake Navy ship Baka. ''Nova then wiped his face trying to bug starfire by indicating she spat as she yelled. 'Nova: '''Gotcha! I didn't forget baka!! Anyway according to this we sail directly north. It will take two days to get to the docking point. So during that time. We will each take 6 hour shift's at night. One will stay awake and keep watch for sea king's and such. The other has a good sleep. '''Starfire:'You really are a Baka if you forgot I don't need much sleep. But that's not the point so I'll take the night watch and you take the day, works better for me since the night is better for me. But fine we will do it your way just don't come try to wake me up from behind like Phoenix did. I don't feel like fishing you out of the water. '''Nova: '''Well, It's your call Star. All we can do is be patient while this boat sails to our destination. . . . . Read any good manga lately? '''Starfire: No I haven't really read anything to busy training. Unless training books count then no. You? Nova: '''I've read a few . . . Training hey? hehe, I remember when I used to train. Was fun. '''Starfire: It doesn't matter how strong you are you always have to keep getting stronger. There's stronger enemies out there each day. And what the hell am I saying? Nova: 'Hehe, when ya got my speed. Strength is nothing hehe. Relax Star. S'all good. '''Starfire: '''Yeah until something comes and attacks us. Baka Nova relaxing in the middle of the sea gets you killed. Duh even I know that. ''As she spoke the sillhouette of a few sea kings were seen below the small boat. 'Nova: '''I wish. I could really do with some seaking sushi right about now. Hmph ''After he uttered those small word's the sillhouette's vanished. '''Starfire: Do you always think with your stomach? Man your worst then a child. Even most would know not everything is about food. Nova: 'But Sea King sushi is sooooooooooo good!! Man . . . don't you ever think about eating? ''Starfire looks at the sky. '''Starfire: I ate this morning you didn't see me because you were to busy eating. I only think about eating when I need to not all the time like most people. Nova: '''Now thats a very mean comment. I eat because it is a pleasure. A Luxury if you will, you will find that those who enjoy themselves while young have the hardest of journeys ahead. Tell me, do you plan on staying a revolutionary till you die? Following one cause for the rest of your life? Or do you plan on doing your part and then moving on? '''Starfire: I don't know I might stay and help fight for freedom or go and do something else I doubt. It doesn't really matter to me how I live as long as I die being free I'm fine. And if someone's got a problem with that they can go to hell for all I care. Nova: '''That's an interesting way of thinking. So freedom is your dream? '''Starfire: It sure in the hell's not being caught by those idiots. I don't know if I want to add having freedom a dream or not. Starfire sighs and looks at the sky. Starfire: '''It would be nice to have it as a dream though maybe. '''Nova: '''Hehehe. So you currently don't know your plan's for the future, would you like to learn mine? '''Starfire: I figured you stay with Dragon until he took over. But sure go ahead and share. Nova: 'My dream is simple. To be remembered. I plan on leaving after my 21st year of service to Dragon, and creating my own crew filled with veterans and friends! I plan on inspiring the young and impressing the old!! I plan to make a better history. '''Starfire: '''So your going to be a pirate. Well since it's your dream I won't laugh. But you know you can't rewrite history. Just learn from it and hope to make a better tomorrow but no one will be able to rewrite it. Huh I guess I can say I would want to do that. Understand how the world came to be this way. To learn from the past. Ugh what am I saying now? '''Nova: '''To say one cannot rewrite history is true, But I don't wish to rewrite it. I simply wish to make History!! '''Starfire:'Well have fun with that. Just don't go getting yourself killed doing so. I don't feel like seeing it in the paper. '''Nova: '''Hehe, I don't plan on it!! '''Stafire: '''If you ever do i'll bring you back just to kick your ass again got it. And no I don't like you either. '''Nova: '''Again? You haven't kicked my arse in the first time hehe. '''Starfire: What I mean by that if you get yourself killed. I will bring you back to life just to kick your ass got it? Nova: 'Yeah I got it hehe. '''Starfire: '''Good atleast you understand what I said unlike some idiots. ''Starfire looks around and notices it quite calm. '''Starfire: '''You know it being this calm it's kinda boring. ''Nova then stood up and looked down to her, '' '''Nova: '''This is a raft! How about we have a little martial art's spar? '''Starfire: With the end result is me fishing you out of the water. Well as long as we don't break the raft sure. Starfire stood up as well. Starfire: I just don't want to go fishing for Nova's is all. He he if I have to I'm never letting you live it down. Nova: Hehe, Underestimating my skill's is a mistake. He then poked his tongue at her as they began to spar, getting a fair amount of kicks, punches and blocking from one another. Starfire herself was blocking and punching. Starfire: '''Just don't go falling in the sea. I didn't bring my fishing pole. '''Nova: '''Hehe, Talking lead's to distraction, good thing I brought mine hehe. ''Nova then legsweeped Starfire causing her to fall backwards, She looked down as she lost balance and began falling into the water. She then felt an arm around her waist and saw Nova stood in front of her. '' '''Nova: '''However, If you were to be soaked then you would freeze at nightfall, hehe, can't have you wanting to hug me for warmth can we? hehe. '''Starfire: You taught me a lession i won't forget anytime soon. And no i don't want to hug nor anyone else. Starfire gains her balance and looks away from Nova. '' Starfire: I think we should save it for when we face the enemy. Don't want to get tired out easy. ''A few hours later, nightfall began to approach them. Nova smiled as he looked at Starfire. Nova: '''It will get cold during the darkness, ''Shine Shine Micro Sphere''. A small ball of hikaeons formed from Nova's hands and began floating above the center of the raft. It acted like a campfire providing a small amount of warmth to Starfire and Nova. 'Starfire: '''You just love to show off. Who takes first watch? '''Nova: '''You seem pretty tired. Il take the first watch. hehe, and I was not showing off! Just keeping us warm... ''Starfire yawned and rubbed her eyes. 'Starfire: '''I'm not tired just need some air. You look like you could sleep before I could. ''Starfire yawned again and shook her head trying to show she was not tired even if she was. Nova smiled and then stood up. '' '''Nova: '''Ok, I bet you will fall asleep before me? hehe. '''Starfire: '''Show off. At least I can wake up when trouble starts to happen. ''Starfire's eyes closed as she started to breath evenly. Nova chuckle then yelled. 'Nova: '''Aww come on that was only one time!!! ''Starfire mumbles shut up and turns over. Nova smiles as he lays back with his hands over his head. He then looks of to the sky as the hikaeon sphere shrunk slightly. After a few hours Starfire starts to toss and turn. She mumbles words as she keeps tossing and turning. '''Starfire sleep talks:'' no no get away I won't no'' Her face looks to be in pain as she keeps mumbling those 7 words in her sleep. Nova looks at her, then he carefully lift's her into his arm's, then he begins to comfort her as she continues to mumble and then he uses his scarf to cover her and keep her warm. Nova: 'Still having your nightmares eh? Well. All I can do is make her comfortable. ''Starfire starts to calm down and soon her face looks peaceful and has a small smile on it as she grasps ahold of Nova's shirt not letting it go. Nova smirks and keeps an ear out as the hours pass. Starfire slowly woke up and opened her eyes to see Nova holding her and she tried not to smile but one slipped onto her face. '''Starfire thinking: '''Maybe having a friend to chase away the nightmares isn't so bad after all. But will he keep this to himself though maybe I should ask him too. '''Starfire: Thank you! Nova smiled as he spoke gently to Starfire. '' '''Nova: '''You don't need to thank me for comforting a friend during a nightmare. ''He then fell back asleep, as a bucket filled with food and two flasks of water sat in front of starfire. She looked around to notice it was half way through their second day of travel, Starfire couldn't believe it! She had slept for almost 18 hours!! Nova fell asleep with a big smile on his face. Starfire really wants to smake the smile off his face but sighs and shakes her head. She looks at the bucket and begins to eat. As she eats she wonders why she slept so long. She takes a drink from one of the flasks of water and eats a little more food from the bucket. She then notices it's half gone and decide to save the rest for later. Starfire: 'You Baka what happened to the take turns doing the watch. ''She sighs and shakes her head. But then she smiles. '''Starfire: Thanks for letting me have a 18 hour rest anyways you Baka. I'll keep watch till we get there unless anything happens. Starfire sits cross legged watching the waters for any sigh of trouble. A dark sillhouette followed the raft underwater, as the waves grew slightly stronger, at one split moment a Sea King appeared beside the raft. It looked down at the duo licking it's lips. Starfire herself was thinking of ways to cook the sea king even though they are on a raft. She looked at the sea king and smiled. Starfire: You think we're your next meal I don't think so. You would taste good cooked over a open fire. Starfire smiled and licked her lips. She stood up and steped over Nova making sure he would not be disturbed. She unsheathed her sword and attacked the sea king. The sea king fell backwards dead as Star sheathed her sword with a smile. Starfire: To easy damn if only we weren't in the middle of the sea you would be so cooked right now. The water shook slightly as the Sea King hit the water. The raft floated faster in their direction luckily. The dock's where in site, Nova shuffled abit more and nearly fell into the water. Until Starfire managed to pull him back on. She sighed and was glad he didn't fall in. Starfire: Finally we're almost there. Soon we'll have more ground to stand on. Starfire looked over at Nova and smiled. She figured it was time to tell him they were getting close. Starfire: 'Hey Nova the islands in sight. '''Nova: '''Zzzz. . . wh-wha-what? Oh great!! 2 days already . . . . wow . . . hehe ''Nova then went to roll over nearly falling in the water once more, however this time he used his power's to fly up, then falling back onto the raft. He laughed a bit as the raft hit the beach of the island. They were already a third of the way through their mission. 'Nova: '''Now we wait for the ship to dock. Are you prepared Starfire? ''Starfire swallowed and smiled. 'Starfire: '''Yeah I'm ready a little nervous but other then that I'm prepared. Are you prepard Baka Nova? ''Nova smiled as he walked onto the beach with his hand's behind his head. He turned to Starfire with a cheeky expression on his face. 'Nova: '''I was booooooooorn ready baaaaka. hehe. ''Starfire followed after Nova with her arms crossed. 'Starfire: '''You were born ready. Well that's good I guess. So when's the ship going to be here? ''Nova then looked at his wrist as in to gesture he has an invisible watch, he then smiled and looked at Starfire. 'Nova: '''Soon . . . . ''He then began walking off toward's the dock's, Starfire sighs and follows Nova. Starfire: Then we can save them and get those idiots. After that we go back right? '''Nova: Hmm, according to the timing, the ship will arrive at nightfall, meaning I can't be relied on for speed and such. It will just be our natural skills. Ok? Starfire nods and smiles. Starfire: '''Even the great blur is unable to do things in the dark. Don't worry I might not be as fast as you when there's light but when I need to i'll be there. Not backing down is my Skill. '''Nova: '''That's good, but im still quite fast hehe. So don't doubt my skill in the dark, just be prepared hehe. '''Starfire: Yea Yea i get it Baka Nova. Don't worry i'll be prepared. Nova: 'Good, I think there are a few shops in this town. Cloak up we can go for a meal or something. ''With that Nova put a cloak on and hooded his head the cloak was pitch black. He then turned to Starfire who was pulling out her own cloak and put it on. Her cloak was midnight blue that could hide her in the dark if need be. She smiled as she pulled up her hood. '''Starfire: I'm so glad he had this color. It was either this one or the purple one might wear it next time. So do you know a good place to eat here? Nova: '''Nope, Anywhere that serves food is good enough for me hehe. '''Starfire: So we should go looking for a place then. You could have said that before Baka. Nova: 'I thought you would of been smart enough to figure that out . . . geeze . . ''Starfire rolls her eyes as she holds herself back from punching Nova. '''Starfire: Well Captain Baka all i was thinking about was kicking some ass. Food isn't high on my todo list duh we can eat later when it's all over but you think with your stomach so lets just find a place i think there's one close. Nova: 'Y-you really think of me as a captain!? Well . . some did say I was born to lead hehe. Yeah im sure a resteraunt is nearby! ''Soon enough they came by a resteraunt and sat inside. A waitor then came and served on them both, he turned to starfire first, and smiled as both Starfire and Nova looked at the menu's, everything looked so expensive. '''Waitor: '''Good afternoon!! What would you like miss uh~? . . '''Nova: '''Mrs Sunshine. Right . . . h.. . u . . nn . . y? '''Starfire: Sure I'll take some Hot Chocolate and Sea King Sushi please? And you captain Baka? Category:Caring16 Category:1NF3RNO Category:Stories Category:Collaboration